Ask EXO
by Phoenix Channie
Summary: jika dikasih kesempatan buat nanya sama EXO, dan pasti dijawab! Pertanyaan apa yang akan chingu kasih?*smirk* Dan apa yang akan mereka jawab? Huwa... langsung nanya nyok! 0


Tittle : Ask EXO (Ask Handsome Alien)

Author : Cho-i Myungsoo(ffn) aka Phoenix Channie (fb)

Cast : EXO Pairing

Genre : Humor, Romance

Rate : T-M*for yadong words*

Disclaimer : EXO pairing saling memiliki dan milik SMent tentunya, But this ff is mine.

Summary : jika dikasih kesempatan buat nanya sama EXO, dan pasti dijawab! Pertanyaan apa yang akan chingu kasih?*smirk* Dan apa yang akan mereka jawab? Huwa... langsung nanya nyok!^0^

Warning : YAOI, abal2, ga' sesuai EYD, gaje, humor gatot, banyak sensored words yang diumbar, author *senteng, babbo, bikin kesel ama mual, yadong akut liat uke ngegemesin, suka gak mikirin kalo orang lagi puasa(padahal sendirinya juga lagi puasa -_-), and many more*

Terinspirasi dari Love Style-nya Boyfriend.*judul lagunya* Pas denger lagunya jadi kepikiran, 'gimana Love Style-nya EXO yah?' maka terciptalah ff gaje ini.*alesan gak nyambung*

**NO FLAME PLEASE~**

**Happy Reading ^0^~ and hope you like it..**

Hari ini EXO yang lagi-lagi harus free job, karena di kontrak paksa sama author somplak satu ini buat ni ff, sedang menikmati sarapan mereka. Aura lovey dovey yang kental dan bikin mimisan, mereka umbar pada pagi yang cerah *terang benderang menyinari bumi~ oh panasnya~*_Plakk!_ ini.

Terlihat ChanBaek yang lagi lakuin paperro kiss pake seaweet/nori/rumput laut, apalah isitilahnya, yang penting bikin author ngiri, hiks!*lagi jomblowati sih -_-"*

Di depan mereka terlihat KaiDo yang lagi mengunyah bulgogi bersama, alias french kiss. Seperti biasa, kai menguasai kisseu mereka, ampe wajah manis dio udah merah karena kehabisan nafas fhuuuh...*R: nafas lu bau bangke' thor! A: hehe maklum lagi puasa...*

Dan disebelah kanan mereka terlihat HunHan yang lagi suap-suapan pete, eh maksudnya jengkol - -V.*sama baunya kale...* Luhan menyuapi Sehun dengan tampang yang rada-rada ilfeel. 'nanti aku gak mau dicium ama sehunnie!' pikirnya. "hyung, Aaa..." GleK! Luhan nelen ludah, Andwae! Someone, please help me from the J- to the –ENGKOL, JENGKOL!*korban iklan mie *edap* - -

Dan disebelah kiri mereka ada penampakan TaoRis yang gak lagi ngapa-ngapain.*lu kira setan, penampakan?* tao lagi makan dengan lahap dan cerianya, sementara kris tak menyentuh makanannya sama sekali. Ia sibuk memperhatikan tao yang menggemaskan saat makan. Gimana mau makan coba readers-nim? Kalo 'Makanan'nya sendiri lagi makan.*woy puasa!*

Di sebelah kiri ChanBaek, ada LayHo yang Lagi saling curi pandang. Maklum... masih malu-malu karena baru jadi kemaren.

Dan belah kanan ada XiuChen, apa ChenMin? Ah molla, author gak tau mana yang seme n uke -.-a. Jadi author putuskan XiuChen aja deh. Mereka hanya makan dengan tenang, sopan, dan bertata kerama.

TING TONG!

Otomatis mereka menghentikan kegiatan mereka, karena bel yang di pencet oleh orang yang kurang kerjaan. Pagi-pagi berkunjung! Semuanya pada kesal, terkecuali Luhan yang terlihat lega. 'Hufft... untung ada yang datang, kalo gak, tuh jengkol bisa lewat kerongkongan. Hiii, hell no!' batinnya.

"nugu?" tanya member lain serempak saat Suho kembali dari pintu depan dengan bingkisan kecil ditangannya.

"ini ada kiriman paket." Jawab suho sambil memperhatikan paket yang bungkusnya bermotif label EXO.

"biar kami yang buka!" teriak hyperactive baekyeol sambil ngangkat tangan.

"tao juga mau buka, mana tau isinya makanan atau cokelat!" tao juga ikutan ngangkat tangan. Karena gemes, akhirnya suho pilih kasih dan memberikan bingkisan itu pada tao.

"Yaay!" soraknya sambil membuka bingkisan itu dengan tak sabaran. Member lainnya pada excited dan ngerubungin tao. Tapi begitu bingkisan itu dibuka, wajah cerah tao berubah jadi cemberut. Di dalamnya ada tape recorder violet, beserta 6 tiket.*alesan warnanya violet:fav author. Gak nanya!* Tao melempar recorder dan tiket itu ke lantai dan kembali memakan sarapannya. Kris memungut recorder yang udah sedikit hancur itu, dan tiketnya. Sedangkan yang lain pada geleng-geleng maklum sama tingkah sang magnae EXO-M aka tao. Ia menekan tombol merah, dan berkumandang lah adzan*mau cepetan buka nih*, ah mian, maksudnya suara yang sedikit cempreng akibat bantingan tao tadi. Atau emang yang punya suara cempreng?

'_**eh, udah mulai ngerekam ne? Ok, Annyong EXOOOO! Cho-i Myungsoo aka Phoenix Channie imnida~ Aku adalah author dari ff ini.'**_

"oh author sarap yang ngontrak kita toh! Norak banget nih orang, jaman sekarang masih pake recorder!" ucap bangKAI dengan teganya#_plakk!_ *disate dio*

'_**Mewakili EXOtic yang udah penasaran tingkat akut, aku akan menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan buat alien super duper tampan semuanya, terutama para seme. Dan bagi para uke, author udah nyiapin tiket konser Mbah Surip. Jadi kalian bisa keluar dan bersenang-senang.'**_

"males ah, mending nonton tv! Lagian, nugu? Mbah Surip, bukannya dah almarhum, ne?" tolak unyu Luhan yang di angguki para uke lainnya.

'_**Dan aku akan bertanya seperti hantu..tu..tu...tu.. yang suaranya menggema pada ff ini'**_

"Terus kenapa pake recorder segala Babbo?!" tanya chen gak nyantae.

'_**hehe.. Cuma mau bikin ni ff jadi lebih panjang aja.. ^^ Oke, tanpa banyak bacot lagi, mari kita mulai sesi tanya-jawabnya!'**_

Terdengarlah suara cempreng yang menggema di dorm EXO. Mereka pun hanya bisa ber-sweatdrop ria. 'moga aja waktu kita gak kebuang percuma karena ff ini' pikir mereka.

**Pertanyaan:**

**Apa yang membuatmu fallin' in love sama sang namjachingu?**

**Chanyeol**

"wajah super cute-nya!" *tos! setuju!*

"Eh tapi dipikir-pikir lagi, butt sexy-nya!" *gak jadi tos-nya*

chanyeol smirk membayangkan butt baekkie.*pervert seme!* Sementara di ruang tengah sana, baekhyun bergidik ngeri sambil mengusap tengkuknya.

**Kai**

"mata bulatnya, Bibir sexy dan kissable-nya!" ucap kai yang kemudian berlari ke ruang tengah dan langsung kisseu dio. Boleh coba kisseu dio juga gak :D? *diTeleportasiin kai ke antartika*

**Sehun**

"tubuh mungil dan wajah unyu-nya!" *seme polos* langsung nerjang luhan dan meluk erat-erat.

**Kris**

"mata panda dan sifat polos-nya. Umm.. jadi pingin 'memakan'nya~" langsung nyeret tao ke kamar.*yah, jadi gak polos lagi dong?*

**Lay**

"Sifat dewasa dan wajah manisnya!" bermanja-manja sama Suho hyung. *uke-nya siapa sih? - -a*

**Xiumin**

"suara merdunya..." mangut-mangut. *seme baik... Tapi ntar kalo cempreng, gak suka lagi dong?=.=* Chen yang tak sengaja mendengar pun langsung mewek. Xiumin nenangin sambil deathglare author.

**Gimana cara nembaknya? Praktek'in dong... ***puppy eyes*

**Sehun**

Waktu itu lagi minum bubble tea di cafe.

"Luhannie hyung, aku gak mau minum bubble tea sama hyung lagi.'"

"mwo?" wajah luhan terlihat terkejut dan sedih.*luhan nolongin ngepraktekin*

"ne, aku tak mau minum bubble tea sama hyung lagi, kalau hyung gak mau jadi namjachingu-ku~" Sehun tersenyum sangat tampan.

"A-arraso.. aku mau jadi namjachingu sehunnie~" blushing.

"saranghae" kisseu luhan.

"nado saranghae" balas kisseu sehun.

R.A (readers+author): Woaa sehun hebat, langsung diterima loh!*prookprook* Tapi kok, terkesan maksa yah? =.="

**Kai**

"Hmm... bener nih, boleh dipraktek'in?" kai megang dagu, memasang pose berpikir.

R.A: Yes please! *aura blinkblink*

"nde, arraso. Perhatikan baik-baik, ne~" ucap kai dengan... smirk?

Kisseu + _Piiip _=

"saranghae hyung"

"nado saranghae jonginnie" *badan sakit2 semua*

"Hehe.. Gitu caranya!" ucap kai dengan wajah yang cerah banget.

R: ...*speechless lalu ngelirik author*

A: waeyo?*nutup handycam*

R: gara2 lu jadi batal nih puasanya!*digebukin rame2 sama kaido shippers, dan handycam-nya... dibawa kabur? Ya! Kembalikan handycam-ku! TT^TT*

**Chanyeol**

Waktu itu lagi berantem.

"aku mau rasa pisang baekkie!" ucap chanyeol lantang.

"aku maunya rasa stroberi yeollie!" baekhyun tak kalah lantang.

"sekali-kali kau harus makan es krim pisang, biar tinggi!"

"Mwo? Mentang-mentang kau tinggi!*nyontek drama Personal Taste* Seharusnya kau berhenti makan es krim pisang tiang listrik!"

"Jadi kau bangga kau pendek?*nyontek lagi..* kau itu sudah terlalu manis dan menggemaskan di mataku, jadi berhentilah memakannya!"

"Ak-" baekhyun tak jadi protes, wajahnya blushing mendengar pujian chanyeol. Chanyeol pun membulatkan matanya, ia jadi salting karena kelepasan ngomong.

"ah maksudku..."*berpikir sebentar*

"kau sangat cute, dan aku jatuh cinta karenanya, saranghae. Maukah kau menjadi namjachingu-ku baekkie-ah?"

"aku mau chanyeollie, nado saranghae~" saling pelukkan.

"jadi kau mau rasa pisang?" tanya chanyeol lembut.

"shirro! Aku mau sroberi, rasanya manis-manis acem gimana gitu.."

"Ya! Kenapa keras kepala sih? Aku kan mau es krim kita sama!" chanyeol melepaskan pelukan mereka. Dan karena mengingat masa itu, chanbaek jadi bertengkar lagi di depan kulkas.

*Bukankah seharusnya jadi cerita yang romantis? Kenapa malah kayak tom n jerry?*

**Kris**

Waktu itu lagi belanja di pasar loak.*ngek?*

"tas gucci ini sangat bagus ya gege?" tao megang tas itu dengan wajah excited-nya.

"kau mau panda? Akan Gege belikan, asal tao mau jadi namjachingu gege~" tawar kris

"horray! Mau! Belikan ya gege?" teriak tao sambil melompat-lompat senang. Entah karena dibelikan tas gucci oleh kris, atau karena permintaannya? *molla, yang jelas disini kungfu panda ini masih polos banget* kris mengusak rambut tao dan membelikannya tas ntu.

A: Berarti panda suka yang gratisan dong?*di kungfu, wushu, dan di karate tao*

**Xiumin**

"au ah! Males jawabnya, cari tau aja ndiri!" tampang jutek.

R.A: ehhh... kok gitu? Xiumin oppa masih marah soal tadi, ne?*muka melas*

"nah tuh tau!" *author langsung digebukin XiuChen Shippers, karena penasaran mereka gak terobati*

**Lay**

"hyung, boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya lay dengan gugup setengah mati.

"sa-sa-sarang-hae..." ucapnya nge-gagap bareng aziz gagap.#_plakk!_

"na-na-nado..." suho jadi ikutan ngegagap sambil blushing.*di tenggelemin suho*

Lay: eh thor, perasaan bagian ku pendek mulu?!*ambil ancang-ancang nyerbu*

Xiumin: aku juga!*bersiap-siap ngebeku'in author*

*author lari terbirit-terbirit dari kejaran LayMin*

**Tempat kencan favorit? ***biar bisa ngebuntutin xD*

**Kai**

"kasur, dapur, kamar mandi." Eh? Apa gak pernah kencan di luar?

"hotel, motel." *facepalm* o.O

**Chanyeol**

"cafe, pantai, dan kasur" mangut-mangut.

A: huwa... mau dong diajak ke pantai~ *doggy eyes*

"pergi aja ndiri!" TT^TT

**Kris**

"restoran, pasar loak, zoo, kasur"

Pasar loak lagi? -_-"

**Sehun**

"cafe"

Mwo? Itu aja? 0_0

"kasur" perasaan, dari tadi pada jawab kasur semua deh... =_='

**Lay**

"umm... baru jadi kemaren sore sih. Tapi malamnya kita kencan di bioskop."

Kalau udah kencan di banyak tempat, kasih tempe, ne^^? *kasih tahu, dodol!* baru kali ini ada yang gak ngejawab kasur, masih baru sih...

"soal itu, kemaren pulang bioskop..." *blushing*

Mwo, jangan-jangan? *lay ngangguk-ngangguk* +.+

**Xiumin**

"zoo, taman hiburan, tempat karaoke"

Tempat karaoke? Gak asyik banget! *dirajam* kalo kasur?

"kenapa lu nawar sih? Gak pernah!"

Woaa~ ternyata masih ada uke yang 'murni'!*prookprook* tapi, berarti XiuChen couple gak mesra dong? Gak seru ah! #_plakk!_

"perasaan lu dari tadi sewot aja sama kita?!" *dicincang xiumin+disetrum chen*

Ok, lanjut pertanyaan berikutnya~*udah jadi daging panggang*

**Siapa dan kapan first kiss-nya?**

**Kris**

"mommy, waktu masih bayi." *hamper semua orang kale..*

**Sehun**

"Ahjuma sebelah rumah, waktu nolong ngambilin jemuran di atap." *?*

"mwo? Huwe... jadi sehunnie doyan sama ahjuma2?" luhan mewek di pojokan.

"nggak kok hyung, aku doyan-nya Cuma sama luhan hyung yang imuuut."*narik pipi luhan gemes*

Berarti doyan sama ahjusi(luhan) dong? xD *dibantai sehun+fans luhan* - -V cttn: author juga suka unyu luhan, ini Cuma becanda ne? *dibakar*

**Kai**

"Dio hyung, waktu nembak" *masa' sih? Bukannya sama mantan kamu itu yah?*

"hjklhfsl" *kai diistirahatkan dengan damai(?) didalam tanah sama dio*

"semoga masuk neraka kai, ne...^.^" *membersihkan debu di tangan, lalu lirik author*

A: ah, ane mau permisi dulu, ikan asin ane belum diangkat" *Ting!*

Dio serem, author ngabur aja(biar gak dikubur juga)...

**Chanyeol**

"Noona-ku, waktu masih badung." *ngiri...*

'_Careless! Careless! Shoot annonymous annonymous!'_ *hp chanyeol bunyi*

"yeobboseyo? Mwo noona-ku kecelakaan mobil? Karena cahaya terang mengganggu matanya?"*shocked*

"fuu~fuu~fuu~"*baekhyun siul-siul sambil mendongak, pura2 gak tahu*

**Xiumin**

"bakpao, waktu makan" *itu mah, bukan orang... -.-"*

**Lay**

"angelina jolie, waktu mimpi" *ini lagi.. -_-"*

_Byuur!_*lay di guyur suho pake air comberan*

**Kalau ultah, mau dikasih apa?***ambil pulpen+kertas*

**Chanyeol**

"bacon!(baekhyun)" jawab chanyeol mantap.

A: bacon(daging)? Nanti author kirimin yang banyak deh!

"Lha? Bacon(baekhyun) kan Cuma ada satu."

A: ne ne, nanti author kirimin bacon(daging)nya yang banyak!^^

"ape lu kate deh! Lagi males berantem nih." - -a

**Kai**

"game sama sepatu buat dance. Sepatuku udah habis semua nih."

R.A: kok bisa habis? Digerogotin tikus ne?

"kagak, aku telen. Ya habis dipake lah, super babbo!" *lempar sepatu ke wajah author*

**Kris**

"Panda" jawab kris dengan tampang datar-seperti biasanya-

R.A: Wah so sweet, tuijang mau panda(Tao) ne?^^

"ne, mau dipiara'. Biar bisa ngerti perasaan tao." *Lha?*

"gege pikir, aku panda beneran?!" *kris diwushu tao*

**Sehun**

"topi dan bubble tea"

R.A: kalo topi sih, maklum aja... Tapi, bubble tea, bukannya dah diminum tiap hari yah? -_-

**Lay**

"Snack Lays"

A: murah banget, emang gak bisa beli sendiri, ne - -a?#_plakk!_

**Xiumin**

"Bakpao" *ni orang atu, doyan banget sama bakpao. Pantes aja pipinya kayak bakpao gitu*#digiles pake truk.

**Kalau namjachingu-nya ngambek, gimana cara ngebujuk-nya?**

**Sehun**

"aku dan luhan hyung gak pernah marahan kok"

R.A: *prookprook* Woaa~ pasangan rukun^^

**Kris**

"ngajak tao makan, dibeliin boneka panda." *udah ketebak*

**Kai**

"diajak keranjang" *itu mah, enak di kamunya kai...=.=*

**Chanyeol**

"lakuin 'this' n 'that' " *ni juga, sama pervert-nya dengan kai =.="*

**Xiumin**

"nggak pernah dibujuk, ntar baik sendiri." *tuh kan, gak romantis*

"ahnniyo, bukan seperti itu. Kami nggak pernah marahan lebih dari 5 menit." *Woaa~ prookprook*

**Lay**

"kita belum pernah marahan" *baru jadi sih...*

**Apa yang biasa dilakukan kalau sedang free job atau bosan?**

**Sehun**

"beli bubble tea sama luhannie hyung"

**Kris**

"tiduran seharian. Tugas jadi tuijang itu berat dan melelahkan. Encok-ku sering kambuh." *usia memang nggak bisa menipu - -*

**Kai**

"melakukan girl dance. "

Ommona ommona! Seorang kim jongin ternyata oh ternyata! 0.0

**Chanyeol**

"hehe tentu saja aku nggak pernah bosan. Tapi hal yang menghibur adalah ngerja'in para member lain sama my baekkie :D" *maklum, hyper gak ketulungan==*

"ah satu lagi, yang paling penting dan menyenangkan!" apa?

"kalian tau kan~" *menyeringai sambil menaik-turunkan alis mata* :3

**Lay**

"melatih dance kami." *kapan istirahatnya?*

**Xiumin**

"main sama kalajengking bersama chen."

Ok, pertanyaan terakhir~

**Siapa namja tertampan dan termanis di EXO?**

**Kai**

"ya aku lah yang paling tampan di EXO! Sedunia malahan! Kalo yang paling manis, udah pasti Soo Baby-ku!"

**Chanyeol**

"si bangKai kepede'an sekali, seantero dunia juga tahu, kalo aku trecakep di EXO. Trus, my baekkie yang paling cuuuuuute." *chanyeol berantem sama kai*

**Kris**

"saudara-saudara sekalian, Kalo soal tampan, udah pasti aku. Baby panda-ku juga sangat manis." Kris mengusap dagu, bangga. *karena kesal, kris ditarik dalam pertempuran sama KaiYeol*

**Xiumin**

"yang tertampan itu aku, Xiumin! Yang termanis itu Chen!" *baozi ngikut nyerang*

**Lay**

"apa sih? Gantengan aku kemana-mana! Suho hyung supeeeer manis!" *ngikuti jejak xiumin*

**Sehun**

"hyungdeul jangan bertengkar kayak anak kecil gitu dong! Seharusnya kalian semua harus sadar akan usia, gak malu apa?" lerai sehun bijak. *semua terdiam, malu karena magnae aja lebih bijak.*

"lagian kenapa mesti berkelahi sih? Hyungdeul kan tau ndiri, kalo aku dan luhan hyung itu yang paling, super-duper tampan dan manis diantara kita semua~" ucap sehun dengan wajah polosnya, yang malah membuat hyungdeul-nya kesal tingkat iblis, dan akhirnya kompak ngehajar sehun. Luhan yang kasihan sama namjachingu-nya dianiaya, memakai kemampuan Telekinesis-nya buat ngelempar para seme(minus sehun) dan author keluar SM Building.

Kai berhasil selamat dengan kemampuan Teleportasi-nya. Lay menumbuhkan cabang po'on terdekat sebagai tempatnya berpijak. Xiumin membuat tangga dari es untuk turun. Begitu juga dengan Chanyeol yang terbang pake Phoenix-nya dan Kris dengan Dragon-nya. Sementara author tewas dengan ^TT

Sehun: gawat hyung, author-nya keder! Otte? *liat dari balkon*

Luhan: huwa... aku nggak mau masuk penjara sehunnie *bersembunyi di balik sehun*

Chen: udah hyung, biarin aja ntu orang. Nggak bakal ada yang peduli! *nyetrum bangke' author. Masih dendam*

Baekhyun: yah gini aja nih akhir ff-nya? kagak seru ah! pasti udah kehabisan ide! author-nya gak kreatif nih! *benar*

Dio: biar aja hyung, aku takut kalo ni ff lebih panjang lagi, maka aku akan jadi korban lagi.*itu benar!*

Tao: apaan nih ff?! Masa' aku cuma makan sama lempar recorder doang? *manyun*

Suho: sudah kuduga, waktu kita akan terbuang percuma. Mending gak usah free job deh! *mijit pelipis*

Akhirnya para member EXO memilih nonton Shaun The Sheep bersama-sama. Ending kayak gini? *angguk2*

**END**

Gimana, super gaje kan? Humor garing dan gak lucu? hohoho~ itu memang benar!-_- *dilempar batu sama readers*

Ok readers-nim, mind to review please^^?

"masih hidup lu?" *di kungfu tao*

Beneran keder


End file.
